


Everyone Wants to Feel Safe in The Dark

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: A Collection of Mini Monstrous Love Stories [3]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Monster Character, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Paralysis Demon, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Virginia has suffered from Sleep Paralysis for the better part of her life. Throughout this time, one particular Sleep Paralysis Demon has remained a constant, always watching her, never moving or changing.When she realizes that it may not just be a figment of her imagination, her perspective shifts. Now that she knows the truth, one early morning, fear laced with arousal brings about an unexpected, though not unwanted experience.





	Everyone Wants to Feel Safe in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Part Tres among the Monster Romance Anthology, and the first smut one shot in the series~
> 
> Dedicated to some particular friends who were keen for some spicy Sleep Paralysis Demon smut.

The feeling of pins and needles awoke Virginia, as well as the familiar dead weight feeling that had begun to saturate her entire body. Her mind began to race as her eyes flung open. 

Instantly she regretted doing so. It was always worse when she opened her eyes. 

At least when she kept her eyes closed, the hallucinations were just feelings and sounds. Once she opened her eyes, she saw the things lurking in the shadows of her darkened room. 

She’d been having sleep paralysis for as long as she could remember. It was a semi-frequent occurrence these days. No matter how many times she experienced it though, the feeling of waking up dead never seemed to be any easier. 

She stared at the corner of her room as a black shadowy mass formed, wisps of black fluttering outward, searching for purchase. 

Her mind raced through her coping strategies on how to snap out of her paralysis. Tongue on teeth? Nada. Could she wiggle any fingers or toes yet? Nope. 

Okay. Breathing and counting it was. 

She started at 100 and began to count backwards by 3’s. Distraction and passing the time was key, after all. 

Somewhere around the 60’s, her attention was dragged over to a familiar form crawling from the mass that still hovered in the upper corner of her room. 

Ashy grey skin stretched taut over a muscular frame and long limbs ended in sharp claws. A tail twice the length of the massive beast’s body dragged along the floor. A crown of mangled, knotted horns graced the creatures head, over a long, beastly face. Dark red eyes stared blankly into her form from across the room. Almost as if he could stare into her very essence. He never seemed to look directly at her. It was always into her core, and it made Virginia’s stomach clench in terror.

The beast’s mouth opened wide, teeth glinted menacingly in the pale light through the window as an unfamiliar expression graced it’s intimidating face. 

Virginia willed herself to close her eyes, her chest heaving for air, bordering on hyperventilating. Her body, unsurprisingly, ignored her pleas, leaving her to watch as the demon lowered itself onto all four of its claws. 

The sound of nails on the wood of her bedroom floor scraped and clicked in her ears.

For those few moments, she could only hear the creature as it crept through her room, ever closer, just barely out of sight. 

The moment was short lived though. 

A clawed hand reached up, gripping the end of her bedframe, pulling itself up onto the foot of her bed with agonizingly languid movements. 

Finally the creature was within her sights again.Clambering fully onto the foot of her bed, she felt the weight of it pressing down onto the mattress as it perched there. It had mostly set itself on the foot of the bed frame, but it was so massive, it’s haunches leaned forward and rest directly on her feet as well. 

The weight of it was suffocating. 

Despite it only being on her feet, it felt like Virginia’s chest was going to collapse. Probably out of fear.

As soon as the beast was fully situated, that awful smirk slid across its face.

Why it always did this, she could never figure out. Her brain fucking hated her, probably. It was the only reason she could think of that her mind would concoct this vision of hell before her.

Then, the worst of it all started, at long last. 

More shadows flickered along the edges of her room. Some took almost humanoid forms. Some had teeth or eyes or claws. A few faded at the edges, molding and shaping themselves at their will. 

They stayed along the edges of her room, taunting her. Teasing her, and never getting any closer. 

All the while, the creature at her feet never moved a muscle, as if it were made of stone. Watching her. Smiling, as if it were waiting for something. 

By the time Virginia could feel the pain of pins and needles leaving her, she could finally wiggle one of her toes. Relief flooded through her as she curled it, desperate to snap herself from her private hell and finally full awaken. 

As always, the tiny movement seemed to register for the demonic presence. 

Without a sound, it slunk back onto the floor, much quieter than when it entered, and disappeared into the black mass in the corner of the room. The last bit of it to disappear being the pointed tip of that damned tail. 

That morning, Virginia took her time getting out of bed, as she always did after an attack. It always left her rattled and unable to get back to sleep, so she would use her early rising to her advantage and pamper herself, to try to recover. 

No caffeine, of course. Strictly off limits, to try to prevent these occurrences from happening. But some teas were okay, so that is what she partook in, to sooth her frazzled nerves.

Rising from her kitchen, she returned to her bedroom, digging through her closet for some comfortable clothes to change into. Stretches. Stretching always helped her feel better and feel ready for the day. Not to mention, her sleep clothes were disgustingly saturated with sweat and the distinct smell of fear. Something that many people wouldn’t believe without experiencing, it was in fact a thing. 

Settling on a snug tank top and some pineapple print yoga pants, she tossed the foul smelling clothes in her laundry bin, returning to the center of the room and settling in for some much needed relief. 

Bending down, she took one of her ankles in her hand, hugging her chest to her leg as deeply as she could without discomfort. As she rose and lowered herself to the opposite leg, a distinct mark on her floor caught her attention. 

Pausing the stretch, she knelt down, running her finger along a splintered set of grooves that had been carved out of her hardwood floors. If she hadn’t known better, she would have said they looked like a set of claws scratched them. 

Her gaze followed the direction of the marks to look at the foot of her bed.

The wooden footboard had similar scratches, close to the top. 

The mental image of the creature perched there earlier flashed across her mind. Before she could humor it though, she shook it away, a hysterical laugh escaping her. 

There was no way. That would be just crazy. Wouldn’t it? 

After that occurrence, Virginia couldn’t chase away the thought. Every time she fell asleep or awoke and experienced paralysis, the creature would be there. And every time, a new level of fear, laced with curiosity, flooded her thoughts. 

What if she wasn’t crazy? What if it wasn’t all in her head? 

That thought brought another, more dangerous one though. 

What is that thing was **real**?

The beast seemed to notice the slightest change in her demeanor. Now, instead of watching her like stone, it seemed to observe her with more caution. A curious lilt to it’s head would break it’s stillness on occasion.

Virginia watched the beast cautiously, ignoring the slew of shadow creatures dancing along the walls. 

It was as if the creature knew she was watching it now. 

Her pulse jumped, her mind screaming and panicking, when she realized the creature had begun to move. 

It took a slow step forward, creeping further along to bed. 

It’s head cocked to the side with a sickening snap as she felt the full weight of the beast press down on her, crushing her into the mattress. She struggled to breathe, her chest heavy, feeling like it was being squeezed too tight. 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched in horror. She’d had hallucinations where she had felt things before. Touches. Sensations. Even suffocating. But this was different. Never had it felt so real. 

Her mind wandered to the claw marks on her bed and floor and the acceptance seemed to finally settle into some primal part of her brain. ‘It’s because this isn’t a hallucination. This is real… oh god. This is real.’

Recognition finally sparked. Acceptance washing over her as tears spilled over and down her cheeks. 

The beast snapped it’s head in the opposite direction, watching the tears spill from the woman’s eyes.

Something seemed to flicker across it’s eyes. Maybe a form of recognition of its own. 

It adjusted ever so slightly, bracing it’s claws on either side of her head and lowering it’s face to hers. 

The weight on her chest lifted with the movement, air finally filling her lungs as the cool sensation filled her nostrils. 

Dark red eyes bored into her soft blue ones for what felt like an eternity. 

Finally a deep, guttural noise rumbled from the creature's throat. It lowered its head, it’s deadly grin so close to her ear that she could feel it’s hot breath on her skin. 

“Finally, you **see**.”

Virginia felt her heart stop, her blood running cold.

Unable to move, to speak, she stared at her ceiling, waiting, as her mind screamed a million things at her. Panic riddled her frozen body. 

The beast pulled away slightly. It’s voice was ragged, as if it hadn’t been used in a very long time. When it did speak, the words it spoke felt foreign, and it took a moment to think before it’s statement, as if choosing the right words. 

“Could not speak… until you believed… could only… protect.” 

More questions raced through the woman’s mind as she stared in shocked horror at the creature only inches away from her face. 

It’s last words had caught her attention though. 

A mental image of it perched on the end of her bed came to mind.

The creature seemed to know what she was thinking, or at least sense her panic waning in favor of curiosity. 

It crept back slightly, just enough to give her a full view of her dark room again. 

The beast pointed a long talon towards the wall, directly at the mass of shadowy apparitions dancing along the walls. 

Directly in the spot he pointed, shadows parted, seeming to flee his attention. Subtle growls and hisses, laced with muttering and whispers permeated the air. 

The demon’s dark eyes locked with Virginia’s again. “Protect.” 

Confusion still begged to stay front and center in her mind, refusing to accept this sudden truth that had been presented to her.

Understanding was winning out though, as acceptance bled into her eyes. 

The panic eating at her started to ebb away, and as it did, the creature seemed to ease as well. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long until Virginia reached the point where she could feel her tongue on the ridges of her teeth. 

Running it along them, she relished in the sensation, chasing away the numbness of her paralysis as the shadows ebbed as well. It wouldn’t be long until she was fully out of her attack now. 

Sensing this as well, the creature crept down from her bed, making its way to the void it always came and left through. 

Virginia swallowed hard, beggin her body for any semblance of control. 

Biting her tongue, pain radiated through her mouth, seeming to give her just enough control to open her mouth and croak out a single phrase, clenching her eyes shut. “...thank… you…”

She managed to open her eyes, watching as the beast paused, reaching up towards the void. 

It’s head swivelled back. 

A gut wrenching smile crept across its face. It looked like it was going to change its mind, contemplating turning around and eating her. 

After giving only a moment’s pause though, watching her with those blood tinted eyes, it crawled into the pitch black, tendrils and whisps curling into themselves until nothing remained to show that the creature had ever been in her home. 

Virginia found her experiences with her sleep paralysis… slightly less traumatic over time, after that particular instance. 

The beast that seemed to stand watch over her half asleep form was still, easily, the most terrifying creature she had ever seen. Over time, she settled on the thought that, maybe that was why she was glad it seemed to want to watch over her and not the other way around. 

She found that, increasingly, the beast was already watching over her by the time she found herself waking up. And, increasingly, she found herself less and less startled by this fact. 

Startling from her sleep one morning, she was unsurprised to spy the creature watching her slumber. Letting out a heaving breath, she felt the familiar numbness across her skin, that took her by no surprise. If the creature were here, it meant she was in a state of paralysis. 

Her frustration lay in the fact that a familiar heat pooled in her lower stomach. 

She had woken from the most wonderful lucid dream. A wet dream involving an old flame of hers that, while he was an absolute cock of a man when it came to his personality, he gave the best head she had ever experienced. And it wasn’t as if she was getting any, as of late. She was woefully single and her sex life had suffered thanks to that fact.

In her current state, she’d have long since lost the pleasant heat between her legs by the time her paralysis wore off. 

A frustrated groan, bordering a moan, barely managed to squeak out of her throat, the sound mostly coming from her nose. 

The creature perched on the end of her bed took note of the noise escaping the woman. 

It could smell the arousal coming from her. It wasn’t unusual, but the smell was heady and thick, more so than during her sleep cycles. 

The beast crept forward, leaning down until it’s breath ghosted across the woman’s face. 

A smile split it’s face, teeth shining down at her, sharp and dangerous. 

“You’re aroused… would you like… assistance?”

If her eyes could widen more, they would have. Virginia's mind raced. Was this… demon, really suggesting, offering, what she thought it was?

Her pupils blew out wide at the thoughts, primal instincts begging for attention before her mind could finish deciding the implications. 

Hot dampness began to cling to her underwear at the thought of any touch at all. 

While her mind may have been hesitant, her body was not, and the creature could tell. 

The smell of arousal grew, as did the beast’s grin. 

Running a clawed finger down the human’s body, the demon traced the subtle curves of the woman’s breasts, pausing only a moment before tracing a line down to her navel. 

A gasp escaped the blonde as the sensation sent shockwaves through her, managing to bite through the numbness. She was still frozen in place, unable to move, but the pins and needles seemed to fade in the spots the creature would touch. 

A satisfied laugh, all throat and no air to it, rose from the creature’s chest. 

Moving it’s fleeting touch lower, it’s clawed finger slid into the hem of her underwear, tugging them to her ankles in one easy pull.

It took it’s time tracing it’s hand back up her legs, leaving a heavenly sensation along every spot it touched. 

‘How could something so terrifying, have such a sinfully erotic touch? It shouldn’t be allowed.’ 

Virginia’s mind was finally blanking, only filled with the feeling of the sensations across her body. The numbness broken up by pin pricks of pleasure was so foreign but so amazing. 

Her thoughts went completely blank as she felt a long finger slide over her folds, coating itself in her fluids. She’d already been so very wet from the dream she’d been having.

A sharp feel traced along her clit before slipping lower, delving into her softly, almost experimentally. 

The demon watched her face, satisfied amusement across its features as it watched her eyes finally manage to flutter closed, losing herself in the sensation.

Careful of it’s claws, it curled long fingers forward, rubbing at her soft insides as its own arousal began to show. The human was having more of an effect on him that he thought she would. But the feeling of her soft, wet heat was too much to bear. 

Gently pulling the large digit from her folds, creature let it’s tongue loll out, slipping around the claw and licking it clean, making sure the human woman could see him and relish the action. 

A shudder ran up her spine, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. 

Never before would she have thought she’d find herself wishing to be devoured by a demon. 

Thankfully, they seemed to be of the same mind, as the beast lowered itself down, resting it’s head near her sex. 

Slipping a large hand under her thigh, he lifted it with ease, adjusting her so that her hips tilted upwards towards his face. 

A shuddering breath escaped Virginia as anticipation sat heavily upon her chest. 

Her patience was rewarded when she felt an obscenely long tongue lap over her folds, experimentally licking strips along the outside of her cunt, towards her clit. 

A closed mouth whine hung in her throat, needy and begging for more. She silently cursed her sleep paralysis. All she wanted was to slip her hand down and grip onto those knotted horns and wrap her thighs around the beasts head. 

There was nothing she could do to hurry the creature along though. She was being pleasured at a notoriously slow pace. 

It revelled in her scent. In her taste. In pulling every keen and response from the human that it could. It was going to use her condition to its advantage and make this last as long as she was incapasitated, if it could help it. 

Another lazy swipe of it’s tongue swirled along her cunt, stopping at her clit so it could bite and suck on the tiny bud greedily. 

More shockwaves rattled the woman’s body as she started to see white. Her orgasm coiling tightly in her belly and begging for release. 

The beast felt her stomach clench, a satisfied smirk exposing its teeth. 

It returned it’s attention to her aching hole, pressing its face into her more harshly, sucking and eating away at her, slipping it’s long tongue deep into her. Deeper than any man or woman had ever done before. It lapped and kissed at her insides, revelling at the taste of her. 

Slipping a clawed finger up to the now neglected button above her cunt, the demon slid the pad of it’s thumb over the bud. Pressing firm circles into it, in time with it’s ministrations, it lapped into the woman with new vigor. 

A groan of it’s own rumbled out at the intoxicating taste of her. 

Feeling the vibration of the creature’s growl into her cunt was the final push Virginia needed, sending her careening over the edge of her orgasm. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her, her throat constricting as she struggled to breathe through the intense sensations. Bein unable to move made her muscles clench even tighter than usual, her body riding out the waves longer and harder than she was used to. 

By the time the pleasure ebbed away, she was exhausted, a pleasurable fog hazing over her brain. 

She groggily glanced down in time to see the demon crawling back towards her at the head of the bed. 

While it did, she was able to see that, during it’s time pleasuring her, it had grown aroused as well. And was most definitely male. 

Despite her intense orgasm, heat began to fill her body again at the sight. 

Now that she had crossed the line, it felt like there were no holds barred. 

The beast had just had its face in her cunt as if she were in heat. What would having it’s cock inside her be like? 

Virginia stared at the creature as it climbed up her body, trying to convey her thoughts as her body reacted with need.

It seemed she had no need to though. The creature leaned down, running a long tongue up her neck, taking it’s time to slide along under her jawline. 

It could smell the arousal rising in her again as she watched him. And it only made him grow harder, knowing that he made her ache with want. 

The beast adjusted them, moving the woman’s body with ease until her thighs were flush with his own. 

Slipping her legs over his arms, the demon pressed her knees between them, pinning Virginia to the bed as her ankles dangled to his sides. 

A needy whine escaped her as she felt the head of the creature’s cock clip against the slick of her folds teasingly. 

The bifurcated head danced at her slit, begging for entry as the creature stared at her face, giving them a final moment before slipping into her. 

Her heart rate and scent were all he needed though. 

With a snarl he snapped his hips forward, impaling the human with his cock. 

A choked cry managed to claw itself from her throat as pleasure and pain mixed throughout her body. 

Soft, shuddering thrusts slowly eased in and out of her, letting her adjust to the size of the demon’s member. Shallow ridges caught at her insides, ripping wines of pleasure from her every time he would move in the slightest. 

As she seemed to loosen more comfortably around him, the demon thrust into her more harshly. Firm snaps of his hips pressed the human woman into the mattress as his own pleasure danced at the corners of his vision. 

Virginia realized that she could feel her toes curl at the sensation as the beast slammed into her, panting heavily as her mind tried to string together a coherent thought. 

Focusing on the feeling of her limbs, she managed to slip an arm up, gripping a curl in the demon’s horns for dear life and dragging his head down towards her. 

A moment of shock gave him pause when the beast felt her touch, seeing her move. 

It quickly shrugged it away though, curling over the woman and snapping it’s hips into her with new vigor. 

Virginia gripped the beasts horns with one hand, her other hand barely managing to slip above her head and cling to her pillow. Yanking on the horn as pleasure built within her, she was rewarded with a pleasured howl. 

Her gaze slipped to the demon, lust clouding it’s red eyes. It’s voice rang out deep, more guttural than she had heard it before. “Again.” 

Without a moment of hesitation, she yanked the horns downward, dragging the beast’s head towards her head and neck so she could slip her arm around its neck and shoulders. 

Pants and growls echoed in her ear as she felt that sinfully long tongue slide along her skin, tasting the sweat as it gathered along her collarbone. 

The sound of flesh slapping flesh grew louder, only drowned out by her cries as the tightness in her belly coiled tighter. 

Her legs wrapped around the beast’s waist, gripping tightly around it’s muscular form as it thrust mindlessly into her, chasing it’s own orgasm. Hooking her ankles behind it’s legs, she couldn’t help the string of obscenities tumbling from her mouth, begging for release. 

Her words egged the creature on, a claw reaching down to firmly grip at her ass, it’s hand so large it could hold her in a single claw, holding her in place as it slammed into her with a bruising harshness. A roar echoed through the sparsely decorated room as she felt heat begin to fill her. 

Never before had she **felt** someone cum in her before. But this. Oh this was an experience. 

The heat filling her sent her senses into overdrive. The creature rocking through the last of it’s orgasm tipping her just enough that she fell pleasantly into her own, shuddering around the creature as desperate cries clawed their way from her throat. Blunt nails dragged down the creatures back as she clung to it as if her life depended on it. 

It took multiple moments for each of them to gather their breath, the demon finally withdrawing from her gently as a gush of warm fluids slipped onto the sheets and around her ass, already cooling. 

She mentally made a note to shower asap and strip and wash the bedding. 

Shakily, Virginia managed to sit up on her elbows, glancing around the quiet darkness of her room. No shadows lurked in the corners. None of her residual pins and needles lingered. 

Her gaze slid to the demon as it made its way towards the void, black tendrils already seeming to curl around it, licking at it’s skin in greeting. 

Virginia pulled her knees to her chin, tilting her head slightly and smiling at the corner as it crept away, it’s tail dragging along the floor. 

“Hey.” 

The creature paused, it’s head slowly turning to look at her. It’s eyes seemed unsure, for the first time since she had ever seen the beast. 

“Clearly you can be here, like, even after my sleep paralysis wears off…”

The creature seemed frozen in place at her realization. It looked as if it had been caught red handed, and the recognition showed in it’s expression.

Her smile quirked at the corner. “Next time, stick around and cuddle after. Sound good?”

The demon seemed confused at her words, processing them. After a moment though, it’s familiar, terrifying grin split it’s face. 

Without saying a word, it slid into the void, disappearing into nothingness. 

Virginia sighed to herself, finally alone in the quiet of the room. 

Getting up, she went about stripping her linens and putting them into the wash. After she had, she opened her cabinet, eyeing a tin as a smirk slid across her features. 

Pulling it from the cabinet, she proceeded to fix herself a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> **Factoid - caffeine aka coffee and the like can make sleep paralysis worse and make you have it more frequently. 
> 
> Ask me how I know. 
> 
> And no, I have not fucked my SP demons. They just don’t seem that into me.
> 
> ~
> 
> As always, remember to leave kudos and comments!   
They are much appreciated by us writers on this wonderful site, and each one makes my day. 
> 
> Monster requests are always open, so leave a comment with your beastie of choice and you might just see them in a future installment~


End file.
